Little Moments
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Everyone knows that Klaus took in Marcel when he was a child, now after surrendering Marcel can't seem to stop thinking about the old days, the little moments when he didn't use to think Klaus was so bad. Warning: SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

Little moments

Summary: Everyone knows that Klaus took in Marcel when he was a child, now after surrendering Marcel can't seem to stop thinking about the old days, the little moments when he didn't use to think Klaus was so bad.

Note: More flashbacks then anything else.

Warning: SPANKING or rather mention of spanking don't like, don't read!

Marcel stood on the balcony staring at the dead bodies below, he heard Klaus come up behind him. He didn't always understand how he could love and hate a man so much. And it was true, he loved Klaus, he was the only father he'd ever known. But he also hated him. A deep rage filled him. His friends were dead because of his own foolishness, their lives were the price for his pride. He should have known better. He had grown confident, cocky in the absence of Klaus, and now suddenly he felt like he'd been put in his place. And it hurt him deeply. Suddenly he couldn't help but think of another time, the first time he'd had a friend.

"Tell me you don't still think of him." Klaus smirked knowing that look in Marcel's eyes.

Marcel turned those haunted eyes to Klaus now "Of course I still think about him. "

He was thrown into the flashback hard.

It was the year he had turned 15, and Klaus had taken a nap. Marcel grew bored, he needed some fresh air. He wondered out into the hall there were a few vampires there, though none would dare touch him. He hadn't meant to wonder off the property. He knew it was against the rules...but he saw them in the distance playing a game and he wanted to go watch. Marcel went over to stand next to one of the other boys watching.

The boy turned to him "Hi, I'm Anthony."

"Marcel." he introduced himself then glanced at the kids playing "What is this game?" he asked

"Its a race, they run to see who's the fastest. God I'm hungry, want to come with me to get some food?" Anthony asked.

He agreed and followed Anthony who bought some food with a few coins and they sat down at a table. Marcel insisted he wasn't hungry, and he wasn't. Klaus kept him well fed and he'd already had lunch.

He simply sat and enjoyed the company of the other boy.

Anthony told him all about where he lived, what his family was like and what he wished to do when he was old enough to be considered a man.

Then he asked about Marcel.

"Well actually I wasn't named til I was 12. A man who became a father to me saved me from slavery, He named me Marcellous. But I go by Marcel." Marcel said.

"You were a slave? That's awful. Why haven't I seen you around before if you've lived here for a while?" Anthony asked

This was where he'd probably lose his friend. "The man that saved me is a nobleman. Niklaus Mikaelson."

Anthony eyes widened "Mikaelson? They say he's not human. That he's a monster."

Marcel laughed and nodded "Sometimes it seems that way, but he has a good side too."

Marcel's actions put him at ease, maybe it was meant in another way.

"When my papa used to get drunk my mother said the same things about him. That he acted like a monster. Does he hurt you?" Anthony asked

Marcel shook his head "No, never. There used to be a man around when I was a slave, his job was to carry the whip and he liked to use it too. Even for small things, I tripped one day and he started whipping me, that's the day I met Klaus."

Anthony smiled then he saw the time "Oh no, I've got to go, I hope to see you again soon. How about tomorrow?" Anthony asked.

"I...I don't know. I'll try." Marcel said he didn't know if Klaus would sleep tomorrow or not.

Once Anthony left Marcel slowly headed back home the closer he got the more nervous he was.

He went in and saw Rebekah sitting looking sad like she had just lost a fight and then she saw him.

"Marcel run!" she tried to warn him and he wondered what she meant but then someone was in the way...Klaus now stood there and he looked displeased, but it was the switch the made Marcel cringe.

"And where have you been all day?" Klaus demanded.

"I...I couldn't have been gone too long, it seemed only an hour or two..." he pleaded with his eyes Klaus had taken a switch to him before and it stung like the dickens. He hated it, plus hated to see Klaus disappointed or unhappy with him.

"I woke to find you gone, according to my sister and the guards you left an hour before I woke, you've been gone for four hours Marcellous. Do not make me repeat my earlier question." Klaus warned.

Marcel gulped "I...I wondered off, I didn't mean to be so long. I made a friend and we got to talking."

"I'm glad you made a new friend, its not my intention to imprison you here. But you disobeyed me. If you wished to go out and meet other children you know all you had to do was ask, I would have bent the rules. But instead you chose another path, the path to make me cross with you."

Marcel nearly whimpered "I'm sorry. I am. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Oh I'll be seeing to that." Klaus said twirling the switch in his hand "Bend over." he instructed.

Marcel was too afraid so instead he turned and ran, it was a waste of time though, he barely took three steps down the hall before Klaus had him trapped at his side, bent over.

And then he began to mercilessly pepper Marcel's behind laying the lashes on hot and heavy lighting his ass on fire quickly so that it would be over faster. Klaus took no joy in this. He loved Marcel like a son,

Klaus paused wanting to make something else clear. Marcel though tears were falling down his face heard Klaus perfectly.

"If you ever run off and worry me like that again, I'll bare your backside and give you such a sound lashing you'll not sit for a week." he promised and then continued with the last few lashes driving home the point.

He was sent to bed after supper and that night Klaus found the family and compelled them to leave town that night.

The next morning he told Marcel his friend was gone from town and wouldn't be back.

Marcel was crushed but he knew why Klaus had done it. To discourage him from making the same mistake twice.

End of flashback

"You know what I thought that night?" Marcel said randomly.

Klaus raised a brow "Tell me."

"I had myself convinced that you had lied, that you had killed them."

Klaus smirked "I didn't. You know I didn't. If I had I'd have told you. You know that."

It was true Klaus would have been up front about it if he had killed them.

"I wonder what happened to him. I meant to look him up again when I became a man, I never really got around to it." Marcel said

"If only things were as easy as they were back then." Klaus said

Marcel looked to him curiously and Klaus snickered "Back then all it took was a lashing and you'd step right back in line. Too bad that wouldn't work now."

Marcel had a sick feeling that Klaus was actually thinking about it.

"Yeah, what a shame." he said and turned to walk off.

When Marcel started heading down Klaus realized that Marcel still feared the threat of the switch, perhaps things could be that easy again. The last time he'd thrashed him was about a week before he found him kissing Rebekah.

Klaus still remembered that argument and how it ended.

Flashback :

"Do you not understand what I'm offering you my friend? I offer you immortality." Klaus was saying. He had given Marcel the choice, asked if he wanted to be a vampire or remain a human, Marcel had said he wanted to be human. They had became more like friends then father and son in the past year.

But Klaus still felt that nagging protectiveness towards Marcel.

Marcel was adamant about his choice "I understand fine, and I don't want it. I'm happy with who I am."

"Someday you might not be." Klaus said with a frown.

"Never. I'll never want to be like you." Marcel was getting annoyed then looked away ashamed he hadn't meant that to sound so...disrespectful.

"My apologies..." Marcel looked him in the eye then. "But this isn't what I want. You gave me a choice. You've given me more then enough Klaus. You raised me, named me, but this? I don't want this and I won't accept it. Please can't you just respect my choice as a man?"

Klaus sighed looking away many thoughts ran through is head "And what if something happens to you?" he looked back to Marcel now "What if I leave and you get killed? Or die of old age?"

"I'd rather die like that then to die and come back as a vampire." Marcel said stubbornly.

"You feel that strongly about this?" Klaus asked and Marcel nodded "I do."

"Fine, I take it back." Klaus said.

That confused Marcel "Take what back?"

"The choice. I take it back. Before I leave this town I will turn you." Klaus said informatively.

"You'd do that against my wishes?" Marcel asked "I thought we were friends."

"We were. Past tense. I had thought you'd matured enough to make the wise decision here. I was wrong." Klaus said.

"You can't do that." Marcel said feeling hurt "You can't take back your word just because you don't like the choice I made."

Klaus smirked and tilted his head "I can do whatever I want Marcel. I thought you'd have learned that by now."

"Yeah, I respect that. Now Respect this. You can't make my decisions for me." Marcel dared to say and he meant it.

Problem is that Klaus knew he meant it, he saw the rebellion, the stubbornness that refused to yield. And he walked off in a fury.

Marcel for a slit second thought he had actually won. And then Klaus was back, a switch in his hand.

The sight of a switch in Klaus's hand never failed to intimidate Marcel.

"You can't be serious." Marcel said.

"If you fight me on this you'll not sit for a week." Klaus warned.

"But you...I'm a man now. I'm too old for that." Marcel took a step back

"Oh but your not. You see your never too old to pay the consequences of your actions. And you know well the consequences for disrespecting me." Klaus said

It had happened fast, Marcel ran, he always ran, he could never stop the urge when it came, that switch just had a really bad effect on him and he tended to run first and cooperate later.

Klaus caught him easily and had him pinned over the table and then the lashing started. It went on til Marcel was brought to tears, at his age it was humiliating that such a thing could still hurt so badly.

Klaus only paused to removed Marcel's pants til his bottom was bare and he tried to brace himself, but he'd only received a bare bottom switching once before now and that was after he'd been rude to a guest he had been 16 and he had screamed before Klaus was done with his sorry behind.

He knew this would be no different. Klaus brought the switch down in rapid succession lighting Marcel's ass on fire and causing the mortal man to go beyond tears, he was crying hard but had tried bravely not to.

And after Klaus stopped he had laid a comforting hand on is back rubbing til he calmed some.

"I will turn you, hate me for it if you wish, think me selfish. Because I am. But I'll not lose you." Klaus told him and let him up.

He allowed Marcel to storm out with his wounded pride.

An hour later he caught Marcel kissing his sister and lost his temper but as Rebekah spoke he saw reason, no, he couldn't kill Marcel. Its probably want Marcel wanted. He'd said he'd rather die then become a vampire.

He staked his sister, put her to rest and vowed to Marcel that he was sorry, he wouldn't force him to be a vampire.

Marcel got only a small amount of joy from hearing that.

That of course was stolen the week before Klaus left, it happened to fast for Marcel to comprehend. One minute he'd thought he was drinking whine, the next he found out it was blood and the look of horror was the last thing on his face before Klaus snapped his neck.

Marcel woke and at first wasn't sure what had happened then Klaus was in his face, and was compelling him "Drink...Drink from her." he turned Marcel to the girl in the room and Marcel lunged forced to drink and Klaus just grinned as he watched, he'd waited for this moment, timed it perfectly.

He'd lied to Marcel yes, but he didn't want Marcel dreading each night wondering if it were his last.

So instead he chose a surprise attack.

Marcel was a full vampire after that. Heartbroken, betrayed by the one man he'd seen as his father, and he felt so stupid. He should have known.

End of flashback

Today he was still kicking himself for that. He should have known. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he trusted Klaus to not turn him? Why had he wanted so badly to believe him that he let his guard down? Why?

And the most important question...why had Klaus been so reluctant to let him live out the rest of his life and die?

As Marcel finished burying what were was his friends he couldn't help but look up to the balcony.

He was still there. Watching him like a wolf watching its pup play too near to the water and ready to jump in a rescue it if need be. Or at least that's what impression he got from the look Klaus had on his face. It was a mix of annoyance and something paternal lingered there too.

He had pledged his allegiance, but he'd also tried to kill him. He couldn't blame Klaus for not wanting to let him out of sight.

"I'd say I feel like a child, but even as a child you trusted me more then this." Marcel said

"As a child you never stood against me the way you do now." Klaus gazed down at him.

"I was too small, and too scared." Marcel scoffed.

Klaus snorted "Not of me. The only time you showed fear was when I carried a switch and you were due punishment, and even then it wasn't me you feared, but the punishment itself."

Marcel couldn't deny that. And instead went back to organizing things.

"Life with me couldn't have been all bad, you'd have run away if it were." Klaus said

"I never said it was bad. You treated me like a prince most of the time. I don't hold the punishments against you, I was a child, I needed a firm hand sometimes and you were always there for that."

Klaus frowned looking away with a sigh.

"But you know what day I remember the most?" Marcel asked

Klaus looked to him waiting.

"I remember getting sick, I remember that more then anything else, what was it? Three days? You never left my side. You stayed there, talking to me. On the last day I remember you told me you were gonna make me better because the doctor's couldn't. I remember you gave me your blood and I drank it, and I remember that I got better and you spent the whole day doing nothing but chasing me, I was so full of energy, you let me run it out. We had fun that that, or at least I did. " Marcel recalled

Klaus remembered too.

"We never played like that again." Marcel added.

Klaus smirked "no, the outdoors and the days of playing in yard no longer amused you once you turned 13. "

Marcel remembered that. That was when he pretty much got in everyone's way and wanted to be in everyone's business. Snooping around or just plan hanging around Klaus. Sometimes the mere presence of the man had comforted him. He would never admit these things out loud though. He tried to pretend like he hated Klaus and sometimes due to his anger and things Klaus did it was easy to just follow that rage. But deep down Klaus still meant a lot to him. How could he not?

As Klaus stood there watching Marcel moving around he was having similar thoughts. He had a soft spot for Marcel.

TBC...

Next time: more flashbacks and someone targets Marcel to get to Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Little moments

Note: One main reason I am doing this is because when I looked around I found NO stories at all like this so I just HAD to write one. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and I am loving this story.

Chapter Two: Memory lane

It was really getting to him, ever since that first memory it was like he couldn't stop remembering.

Flashback:

It was nighttime and he was about 13 years old. Klaus had come to say goodnight.

"Now remember, I'll not be here in the morning, even so your to listen to Alexander, he'll be in charge of watching you. He'll take care of you, you'd best behave for him. "

Marcel smirked and nodded "I will, I promise." he said he knew Alexander was a huge push over and would pretty much let him do whatever he wanted. He wondered if Klaus knew. Probably not.

"Goodnight then." Klaus smiled and left him to sleep.

In the morning Klaus was gone along with Rebekah and Elijah.

Alexander brought him breakfast and after he ate Marcel went over to the other vampire "Alexander, would it be alright if we played a game?"

"What sort of game?" he asked

"Any game." Marcel said.

"Now you know your suppose to finish your book first before playing." Alexander knew that Klaus had given him a book to read sorta like homework.

Marcel found the book boring and didn't want to read it though "Oh but I already finished it." he lied.

"Very good, then you may do whatever you like. " Alexander told him.

Marcel took advantage of that and the fact that Alexander could never say no to him.

First he went tot he kitchen and stole some sweet treats that cook had made, she fussed at him and he ran off before she could say much. Then he headed into Klaus's room and grabbed a specific journal, one that belonged to Elijah. He knew of Nicole and loved reading about her, it was fascinating and though he knew of her he'd never tell anyone else. He knew she was a secret.

After that he put it back now ready again to have a little fun, he went outside now and found some boys to play with, he got incredibly dirty and his shirt had gotten torn due to some rough play. He didn't mind though.

He returned back home and when Alexander saw him he insisted he take a bath right this second.

Marcel refused and ran in the other direction, Alexander wasn't about to get rough or chase after him so he sighed giving up.

Marcel was having so much fun running wild in the main hall that he didn't even realize the door had opened but he ran into something and he backed up and starred. There was Klaus and the smile that had been on Klaus's face disappeared at the sight of him.

Klaus didn't know how Marcel had managed to get so filthy, but first things first. "Bath. Now." he ordered the boy.

Marcel didn't dare argue, he rushed up the stairs and Klaus had a bath drawn for him.

"Alexander!" Klaus hollered and the other vampire showed himself instantly "Yes?"

"Why did you not have him bathe?" Klaus asked

"I tried but he said no." Alexander frowned

Klaus raised a brow and sighed "Remind me not to leave you in charge of him again."

Once the bath was over Marcel headed to his room and found Klaus there waiting for him.

"I..I was going to bath." Marcel tried

"I come home and I find that not only are you a mess, and that doesn't annoy me near as much as the fact that you've spent all day running wild and doing as you please, you stole pastries earlier from the kitchen, then you ran off and Alexander didn't see you again for three hours and when he did see you you were filthy and after instructing you to bath you refused and ran off again. And you lied and didn't finish the book I gave you. Am I forgetting anything?" Klaus asked

Marcel frowned then he shrugged "I also broke a vase in the ball room." he sassed then he had no idea why he'd just said that.

Klaus's eyes narrowed "I see this part of the discussion is over."

He grabbed Marcel quickly undoing his trousers and pulled them down a second before Marcel found himself bent over Klaus's knee. He panicked Klaus was going to spank him bare?

Klaus didn't waste any time peppering the boys backside with sharp, blistering spanks. Some had such a fierce sting that he jumped.

It didn't take long before he was sorry and not long after that he was crying. He couldn't help it.

Klaus's hand had a wicked sting that left a lasting reminder to behave while he was away.

And by the time he was set on his feet tears streaming down his face he knew he'd never disobey another vampire left to care for him again.

Klaus helped him with his pants pulling them up. Then wiped some of the tears away "Shush now, its all over, after supper your going straight to bed. At the moment you may sit." Klaus sat him at the table which made him wince and the placed the book in front of him.

"Two chapters at the very least." Klaus informed.

Marcel sighed and sitting on his blazing behind he read two chapters.

Marcel sighed shaking the memory out of his mind. It was true, he'd never disobeyed a vampire left to babysit him again. Thought that was mainly because from then on it was Elijah that was left in charge of him.

Elijah was mostly gentle but when pushed he could be even more fierce then Klaus.

Marcel remembered the first time Elijah had been in charge of him, at first he had cooperated and then slowly he had tried to push the limits, but learned fast that like with Klaus he couldn't go very far out of line before being being put back in his place.

Elijah had swatted him three times and set him down and after that he hadn't dared to try again.

Marcel smirked he hadn't realized how much of a brat he'd been. He had blocked a lot of his childhood out, he preferred to think if the present. Not the past.

When he was a child he feared punishment, it was the sting, the fact that sometimes he'd still feel it for a day or two after it had happened, but he couldn't deny that it did him good, it forced him to learn that sometimes you have to do things you don't wanna do, it tough him discipline, and obedience. He hadn't wanted to admit how afraid he'd been when Klaus returned. How uncertain he'd been of what he should do, how he should act, so at first he was friendly then he tried his shot at independence trying to prove he was king, all that had got him was a friend bitten by his sire. It was a punishment he'd learned fast from. His friend hadn't died, he had asked Klaus to make him better and later on he had thought to himself, why didn't he just bit me? And it wasn't til tonight that he realized, its because Klaus would never do that to him. Because deep down Klaus still saw him as a a little boy, his little boy.

That irritated Marcel, and comforted him all at the same time.

TBC...

Sorry about the shortness.


	3. Chapter 3

Little moments

Chapter Summary: Just when Marcel thought he'd never get spanked again...Tyler comes to town!

Kay so totally stole this idea from a reviewer and because you gave me the idea I am adding Tyler into it too, While we do flashbacks in the present there will be Marcel and Tyler getting into trouble.

Warning: Spanking!

Chapter Three: Tyler comes to town...and stays.

Marcel was a little on edge. Tyler was in town and Klaus seemed annoyed and there was something about how Tyler had kidnapped Hayley a while back, and why the heck Tyler was demanding to see Marcel he had no idea. But he figured he'd indulge the kid.

He sat across from him and first noticed that he was a hybrid like Klaus.

Then he noticed the anger radiating from the kid. He was royally pissed.

Tyler offered Marcel help to bring Klaus down. Marcel intent on winning Klaus's favor pretended to agree. Then led Tyler into a trap the next day.

Tyler was stunned when Klaus showed up during what was suppose to be a private meeting with him and Marcel.

Klaus smirked "Tyler, you don't learn very fast do you? "

Tyler glared "Apparently not," he aimed his glare at Marcel now "I thought you were on my side, traitor."

Klaus moved fast choke slamming Tyler to the floor and pinned him under his own body then looked him in the eye "I should have done this earlier, you will submit to me, you will obey me." he compelled him.

Tyler struggled

"Stop fighting me." Klaus ordered and Tyler went still and then looked nervous.

"Good boy, now then I'm going to let this slide, but the next time you cross me, I'll have your hide and I do mean that literally. Your learn what it means to be sired by me." Klaus let him up

And ordered him again "You'll get your things, and you'll move in with me, you won't speak to Hayley or anyone but me and you may speak with Marcel but that is all. Marcel, your not to tell him anything, you may have casual talk but nothing else. Think of him as the annoying baby brother if you will. "

So Tyler moved in and even started school. Things were going okay for the first few weeks but then Marcel and Tyler got to talking about a party, there was a big bash being held at Marcel's club and Tyler wanted to go, Marcel thought Tyler perhaps should be allowed to go, but he was no fool.

So he went to see Klaus about it first.

"Marcel, what can I do for you?" Klaus asked seeing the look on his face.

"I have a favor, you know I'm hosting a party tonight...' Marcel started and Klaus nodded "Yes, I seem to remember you mentioning it."

"Well, Tyler wants to go, and I thought that maybe..." he paused because Klaus shook his head.

"No. Tyler has no business attending that party, your lucky I'm letting you attend, despite that fact that you organized it you don't need to attend either, its nothing but a bunch of vampires being foolish." Klaus said

"But Klaus, Tyler needs to make supernatural friends too, maybe if he meets some vampires..." he paused again because Klaus raised a brow.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Klaus warned getting annoyed.

Marcel sighed "Sorry."

"Your dismissed." Klaus said

Marcel headed out and didn't think it was fair that Tyler was stuck here...and hell he couldn't help himself, he had grown attached and was getting an idea...a REALLY BAD idea. But an idea.

Marcel went to Tyler later "Okay Klaus said no, but don't get upset, I have a plan, first you need to know now that he WILL catch us, and he will bust both our asses, so if your willing to take the risk we'll sneak you out and make sure we both have a awesome time." Marcel said.

Tyler was up for that plan.

So later that night Marcel came by and they snuck out and once they were at the party Tyler found a hot vampire and glued himself to her she was blonde and more then happy to be all over him.

Time seemed to fly and the blonde vampire couldn't keep her hands off Tyler but that was okay cause Tyler was having the same problem.

Marcel wasn't paying too much attention to Tyler, he was simply having a good time partying like it would never end.

Klaus stormed in an hour later and found first Marcel, dancing seductively with a red headed vampire. He sighed and glanced around spotting the wires and ripped them from the wall. The music stopped and all eyes including Marcel's turned to his sire.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and said with annoyance "I want My Hybrid. NOW!"

Marcel winced.

Tyler cringed well that was him but what the hell maybe Klaus wouldn't see him wrapped up in the voluptuous blonde.

He started making out with her again.

Suddenly she was yanked off of him "That's my hybrid. Hands off." he warned the girl was a tramp, he wasn't about to let his hybrid degrade himself with that trash. She ran off.

Klaus yanked Tyler up "I have what I came for, you can all go back to your fun now..." he paused and met Marcel's gaze "You may remain, but you'd best be in my office in an hour." he warned.

Klaus took Tyler home and Tyler was shocked when Klaus pulled him over his lap and began to spank him like a child. What shocked him the most though was that it actually hurt! Damn Klaus was busting his ass and it hurt like hell.

He was brought to tears and then Klaus took his pants down and bared his behind "When I say NO party, I mean NO party!"

Tyler was totally in agreement, yeah sure, no party means no party, just please stop. He thought to himself.

"And you can forget about being on your own, you can't even take care of yourself with me around, I'll just have to keep you around to make sure your properly cared for." Klaus said continuing the spanking til he was a crying mess and willing to submit to him being in charge.

Klaus had a heart to heart with him and then sent him to bed.

Later that night Marcel was in his study.

"Look, I know your angry with me, but this was a one time only thing, I figured the kid deserved a night out since he was only gonna be here for another week." Marcel said

"Actually he's staying. And more to the point, I said no." Klaus stood from where he'd been sitting.

"No Marcellous, no means what?" Klaus asked

Marcel looked down shamed "No means no. I'm sorry I went against you."

"Your problem is that you don't think things through, you act. I'm about to remind you of why you need to think before you act." Klaus said

Marcel looked up at him like he was looking at a man with two heads, surely that didn't mean what he thought it did.

And then Klaus beckoned to him, and Marcel paled. No way. No way was this going down..."you...you can't be serious..." he said pleadingly.

"Now Marcellous." Klaus ordered

Marcel hated being called that. He was only called that when he really screwed up.

Marcel couldn't move, he was so stunned that this was really happening.

"one..." he heard Klaus start to count and had the same reaction a three year old would have. It got his attention.

"two." Klaus continued.

Marcel moved he was smart enough to know not to let Klaus get to three, Klaus hadn't used counting since he was a small boy.

Klaus placed him across his lap after baring his behind.

"Why bare?" Marcel asked

He got a swat for questioning Klaus.

"You know why, you don't go against me and get off with anything less then a bare spanking." Klaus informed him.

Then Klaus started in hot and heavy. Marcel held out for the first minute but after that the shame and the pain was getting to him, tears came to his eyes and then Klaus doubled the pace and the tears fell.

Marcel couldn't believe he was crying over a spanking after all these years, Klaus finished up with some lasting swats that drove home lesson. He could tell because Marcel yelped at them.

He then let him up and helped him with his clothes again.

"Next time I say no?" Klaus asked

"It means no." Marcel said his voice rough with tears.

"That's a good boy." Klaus praised "Now why don't you go off to bed." he suggested and Marcel sighed and went to his room, and went to bed.

But despite the spanking, he felt this wouldn't be the last time he got in trouble with Tyler.

TBC...


End file.
